


Droplets On Her Skin

by SushiOwl



Series: Sinestro/Arin Sur [3]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Naked People, Silly, Waterfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how Sinestro anticipated he would see Arin Sur without clothes for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets On Her Skin

Sinestro at times found the lush terrain of Ungara irritating. His own home planet was barren except for the populated areas, which made it easy to navigate. When Arin had told him to meet her at the waterfall, he had thought it would have been simple to follow his keen Korugarian senses to the smell and sound of water. He hadn't accounted for the fact that there would be water _everywhere_. He also had a sneaking suspicion that the plant life was trying to give him hugs.

He did come across the right water source after a teeth clenching and growl inducing amount of searching, and he knew this was the the place without even spotting her. There was a dress hanging over a low tree branch, its fabric twisted as if it had been pulled off and thrown with little consideration. He pulled the dress from the tree, bringing it up to his face. He could smell her in the silk. Her tangy sweet scent made his eyes flutter closed, a swirl of heat twisted through his chest and moving lower. He draped the fabric back over the branch, this time neatly so it wouldn't develop any more wrinkles. He turned his attention to the ground, where underclothes were lying so innocently in the grass. There were no shoes, but that wasn't a surprise. Arin was not a fan of shoes.

The sight of the discarded clothes made his pulse quicken, for that meant...

"Thaal?" came Arin's voice, drifting through the foliage to take him by the heart and jerk him towards the water. She was submerged to her collar in a dark blue pool of water that was surrounded by large flat rocks and soft leaf ground plants. The small waterfall came from a short cliff and smelled like cool freshness. "There you are," she said, lifting her her arms and pulling her black hair back over her shoulders. The water did much to tame the wildness of her tight curls. "I was starting to think you were called away on other business."

It took Sinestro an aggravatingly long time to summon up a response, for he was entranced by what skin he could see and the promise of what he could not. "I had a momentary difficulty locating this place."

"Oh, were my directions insufficient?" she asked, and she did not look even the slightest bit guilty.

He narrowed his eyes just a fraction. "If you could call those directions."

She smiled sweetly at him, before she moved towards the edge where he was standing. "I'm so terribly sorry." She wasn't, and he was sure she was aware that he knew. "Help me get out?" She extended an arm to him, lifting up and putting her foot on a rock in the pool, which drew her up so the water met her at the waist.

While he was a bit surprised by the sudden vision of flawless pink skin and tempting red nipples, he was not unprepared when she tried to use her leverage on the rock to pull him into the pool. He was not so ignorant that he had not seen her plot from a light year away. She strained against him as he dug in his heels, arching her back and briefly letting her lower black curls peek out of the water before she sagged and just let him hold her partially out of the water.

"You ruined it," she said with a mock indignant tone. 

"What were you trying to accomplish?" he asked her with a predatory smile, slowly drawing his arm back as he leaned down so their faces were closer together.

"I wanted to see what your hair looks like wet," she said with a sniff, though she smiled back.

"Well, my dear, all you had to do was ask," he said, releasing her suddenly so that she fell with a shriek back into the water. By the time she surfaced he had already willed his clothing away and was halfway into the water. Before she could say a word, he took a breath and disappeared completely.

She blinked, glancing around for him. It was a kind of thrill not to know where he was, what he would do to her. She knew he wouldn't do anything too untoward, but she had a hope that he would be just a little bit mean. "Thaa--AAAAL!" she squealed as he rose from the water like a beast from the depths, sweeping her up in his arms and holding her securely against his chest. She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and kicking her feet as if in victory.

"Is this what you sought?" he asked her in a low voice. Indeed strands of his normally meticulous slicked hair were falling over his forehead.

"And more," she replied, turning her chest firmly against him and letting her lips connect with his. Her hand went to his hair, tousling it further before her nails scratched across his scalp.

He couldn't control his shiver, despite his effort, though he did retaliate by nipping her bottom lip just so. At her little whine, he moved his mouth lower, over her jaw and down her neck. She tilted her head back to give him all the access he wanted. He gathered a droplet of water on his tongue and traced the wet trail along her skin. She tasted so clean and so fresh. Her breathy sigh was like music. He wanted to put his mouth all over her.

So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially inspired by [this fanart](http://fangirl-art.deviantart.com/art/Waterfalls-315579663) by the wonderful Mariana.  
> I wanted it to be adorable, but it went to sexy in .05 seconds. =/
> 
> Author complaints incoming. You don't have to read if you don't want to.  
> I have been extremely depressed lately, so I wouldn't doubt it if this work doesn't feel as lively as my others. I just needed to write something before I chewed my hands off. Complaints done!
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
